User blog:NightFalcon9004/Grim Reaper vs Flying Dutchman. Epic Cartoon Rap Battles 28
Battle= The personification of Death from The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy, the Grim Reaper, and the ghostly pirate from SpongeBob SquarePants, the Flying Dutchman, rap against each other to see who is the more feared undead haunter that takes souls. Title cards made by The Flatwoods Monster Other pictures made by Jella141 Thanks to BreZ for helping to write the Flying Dutchman's lyrics Announcer: (0:03 - 0:16) :: : Flying Dutchman: (0:16 - 0:41) Who the Davy dares to disturb and face me, matey? Scourge of the seven seas, as sure to slay thee as the waves are wavy! You play slavey to a pair of babies, so tell me: how low can you go When your lingo flows as slow as your show? It's in limbo! When that bimbo Eris takes a gawk at me gold, I'll be sure to dock her, And then stuff you with the smelly socks in Davy Jones' locker! You're not bad to the bone! I'll blow this man down when I keelhaul him to and fro And turn those skull and crossbones into a knot to leave tied up to me boat! Yo ho! Grim Reaper: (0:41 - 1:07) I'm raising hell and putting this green creep to rest in deep sleep While I reap your bearded heap till it's as cleared as a sheared sheep! You're stuck in the depths of the sea; I'm the Death you look up to see! X marks the spot where you'll be beat. I got my victory unlocked with a skeleton key! Even Neptune gives kids more fear, so I'll make you my bitch like Lord Pain And get you Shanghaied to eternal suffering in your etheric plane! I'll talk in Dark Forbidden Tongue for specters and have much fun As I speak double Dutch and jump this Dutchmon! (Hahahahahahaha!) Flying Dutchman: (1:07 - 1:32) Arrgh! You tell me to obey you? You've got kids to tend to! I'll have ye walk the plank along with your so-called friends too! Let me explain how I gained the name: the Dutchman is simply fly! I could drown you out in the ocean, and your raps would still be dry! You keep losing your scythe all the time, so how do you ever do your duty? For someone who ends lives, you speak with an accent that no one would find spooky! From your rhythm on the beat, it's obvious that you hate to Boogey! It ain't a surprise that I'll take home the booty from Jack Skellington in a hoodie! Grim Reaper: (1:32 - 1:57) Oh, put a dining sock in that cursed foul mouth. I'd tell you to eat my dust, but you got enough scurvy to make a shark's teeth fall out! You can grant wishes, maybe three, but you'll need nine for yourself to surpass me, So avast ye to my rapping like Thornambular against this pig-tailed lassie! You sucked more than Dracula did, only now you'll be scraped and licked! Your Halloween spirit is unfit; I'll shiver your timbers when I spit sick like the stench of your ship! The mic felt my cold grip as I killed it, so raise a white flag in dismay! You'll turn over in your grave, or should I say, a clothing shop window display! Announcer: (1:57 - 2:07) WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? EPIC CARTOON RAP (ARHHHOUGHHAHHH!) BATTLES! Who won? The Grim Reaper The Flying Dutchman |-| Rap meanings= Flying Dutchman: Who the Davy dares to disturb and face me, matey? (The Flying Dutchman questions who came to challenge him, using the name of Davy as an exclamation in reference to Davy Jones' locker. He normally asks, "Who dares disturb the Flying Dutchman?", and also adds the word "matey" to address his opponent.) Scourge of the seven seas, as sure to slay thee as the waves are wavy! (The phrase "scourge of the seven seas" is used to describe a pirate known for his extremely violent and brutal nature. The Flying Dutchman says he is fierce enough to beat the Grim Reaper like a sword match, in which one of the fighters would slay the other with the sword. He also says he would be the one to do so, claiming it's as certain as ocean waves having their own wave structure.) You play slavey to a pair of babies, so tell me: how low can you go (Grim was forced to become a best friend to Billy and Mandy despite both of them being a very young age. "Slavey" means a hard-working maidservant, which is what Grim is to them since they make him do chores. Grim lost this bet in a game of limbo, which challenges the player to find out the lowest height their body can bend backward to walk underneath a bar, or "how low can you go." The Flying Dutchman says Grim set his own bar low after having lost to a couple of kids even though he was proficient in limbo.) When your lingo flows as slow as your show? It's in limbo! (The Flying Dutchman says Grim's way of talking, or lingo, does not flow well, and it is slow and unimpressive like the show he comes from, ''The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy (formerly called Grim & Evil). In addition to the previous line, the Flying Dutchman says his show feels like it is in limbo, which is a place that some churches believe is located outside of Hell, often where the souls of unbaptized children go to for eternity. Making a pun with the dance contest known as limbo, the Flying Dutchman says the program is neither fast-paced nor interesting.)'' When that bimbo Eris takes a gawk at me gold, I'll be sure to dock her, (Eris is the goddess of chaos, and in ''Billy & Mandy, Grim has a crush on her. The Flying Dutchman calls her a bimbo, which is a dumb but attractive woman, and he says he would win her over with his golden treasure since she has the Golden Apple of Chaos in her possession. To dock a ship means bring it to a dock so it can be tied, usually to unload cargo, so the Flying Dutchman says it as an innuendo to imply he would have sex with Eris after winning her over.)'' And then stuff you with the smelly socks in Davy Jones' locker! (On top of taking the woman Grim had a crush on, the Flying Dutchman would also put him inside Davy Jones' locker, which had been shown in the ''SpongeBob SquarePants episodes "Born Again Krabs" and "SpongeBob vs. The Big One." It is filled with gym socks, which the Flying Dutchman explained that it was because Davy Jones works out a lot. This could also reference Grim's high school days in which he was bullied, since he was also unable to impress girls and got stuffed into lockers there as well.)'' You're not bad to the bone! I'll blow this man down when I keelhaul him to and fro ("Bad to the Bone" is a 1982 song by George Thorogood, and the song title is used as an expression to describe someone who is badass. The Flying Dutchman says that even if Grim is just made out of bones, no part of him would be considered badass. "Blow the Man Down" is a sea shanty, and the title means knocking someone down, so the Flying Dutchman would do this to Grim after he keelhauls him, which is a form of punishment where a sailor is tied to a rope and gets thrown out of the ship to be dragged under the ship. This would often be done in a back and forth motion, or as the Flying Dutchman put it, to and fro.) And turn those skull and crossbones into a knot to leave tied up to me boat! Yo ho! (The flag showing a skull and crossbones, known as the Jolly Roger, is commonly used for pirate ships. Since Grim is a skeleton, the Flying Dutchman says he will take his body parts and tie them together, even though they would not be able to bend. In the ''SpongeBob episode "Your Shoe's Untied," SpongeBob has a difficult time learning to tie his shoes, to which he asks if anyone can help him before the Flying Dutchman appears and responds, "You're looking at the first-place winner in the fancy knottin' contest for the last 3,000 years!" He then shows him how to tie knots of different shapes, but he says he cannot tie a shoe because he does not wear them. Knots are often used on boats to tie parts of it together, such as a sail, so the Flying Dutchman would tie Grim to the boat after having him keelhauled. Finally, he shouts "Yo ho!", a phrase often exclaimed by pirates.)'' Grim Reaper: I'm raising hell and putting this green creep to rest in deep sleep (The phrase "to raise hell" means causing trouble for someone, and Grim says he would do this to the Flying Dutchman. He can also literally raise hell as the Grim Reaper has the power to bring in demons and send people to the Underworld. He calls the Flying Dutchman a green creep due to his tendency to stalk people at night with his glowing green aura, but Grim says he will also put him to rest, which means holding a funeral to allow a soul to properly be at peace. This was mentioned in the first episode of ''SpongeBob SquarePants that shows the Flying Dutchman, "Squidward, the Unfriendly Ghost", in which it is said "he haunts the seven seas because he was never put to rest." Grim would do this for him so that he would be in a deep sleep because of this rest.)'' While I reap your bearded heap till it's as cleared as a sheared sheep! (Grim uses a scythe as a weapon for cutting people and taking their souls, but he would rather use it to reap, or cut, the Flying Dutchman's beard off so that there is none left. A heap is a messy pile, so Grim thinks it would look better if it was cleared in the same way a shearer would cut the wool off a sheep.) You're stuck in the depths of the sea; I'm the Death you look up to see! (The Flying Dutchman can only haunt sea creatures since his ghostly ship sunk to the bottom of the ocean. Meanwhile, Grim can take souls from any mortal, thus making him a personification of Death that the Flying Dutchman would envy.) X marks the spot where you'll be beat. I got my victory unlocked with a skeleton key! (When pirates looked for treasure, they would look for the "X" on the map to find its location, and Grim says this would show the Flying Dutchman the spot where he would get beaten. He also says he unlocked the victory in the same way a treasure chest would be unlocked after it is found, but he can open it with a skeleton key, which is a type of key made to open almost any type of lock. Grim says this is the type he would use because he is also a skeleton.) Even Neptune gives kids more fear, so I'll make you my bitch like Lord Pain (Neptune is the ruler of the sea in ''SpongeBob SquarePants and Roman god of water, and he was seen to be a feared ruler in the episode "The Clash of Triton" due to his ruthlessness towards sea creatures. In contrast, the Flying Dutchman lost his ability to scare fish in "Ghost Host", and SpongeBob had to help him regain it. Grim says that due to this, he would make him his bitch, or his servant, in the same way Lord Pain was subservient to him in the Billy & Mandy episode "House of Pain".)'' And get you Shanghaied to eternal suffering in your etheric plane! ("Shanghaied" is a ''SpongeBob episode where the Flying Dutchman forces SpongeBob and Patrick to join his crew for eternity. Grim says he would do this when he owns the Flying Dutchman and cause him to suffer eternally on the etheric plane, which is the plane where ghosts such as him would exist. This is also a play on words for Lord Pain's homeworld, the Plane of Eternal Suffering.)'' I'll talk in Dark Forbidden Tongue for specters and have much fun (When Lord Pain first tried to impress Grim, he spoke in Dark Forbidden Tongue, which is a language not meant for mortal ears. Here, Grim says he would do this against a specter, or ghost, when he spits his raps. He also mentions he would enjoy doing this if it causes the Flying Dutchman pain.) As I speak double Dutch and jump this Dutchmon! (Hahahahahahaha!) (Grim says his verse would be like speaking in double Dutch, which is meant to be in his opponent's language since he is considered a Dutchman, but it also means speaking in a language that is difficult to understand like Dark Forbidden Tongue. Double Dutch is a form of jumping rope with two ropes being used to skip, so Grim makes a pun by saying he would jump, or attack, the Flying Dutchman, and he cackles his signature evil laugh.) Flying Dutchman: Arrgh! You tell me to obey you? You've got kids to tend to! ("Arrgh!" is an expression used by pirates, and it is also the name of an episodde of ''SpongeBob SquarePants with a board game—The Flying Dutchman's Treasure Hunt—that SpongeBob and Patrick played with Mr. Krabs, which turned out to be a real treasure map for the Flying Dutchman's treasure. He finds it ridiculous that Grim would tell him to obey him when he is a slave to Billy and Mandy and is forced to do what they say.)'' I'll have ye walk the plank along with your so-called friends too! (Walking the plank is a famous punishment done by pirates in which the victim is forced to walk off the ship from a plank of wood, resulting in drowning, being hit by the ship, or getting attacked by sharks. The Flying Dutchman threatens to do this with Grim, as well as Billy and Mandy. He believes they are not really friends because Grim lost a bet with them that caused him to be their "best friend" for life.) Let me explain how I gained the name: the Dutchman is simply fly! (To be fly means being cool, and since the Flying Dutchman has it in his name, he claims he is called this due to his coolness.) I could drown you out in the ocean, and your raps would still be dry! (Since the Flying Dutchman lives in the ocean, he says bringing Grim down to his location would make him drown, but even if he was soaked, his raps would still have a dry taste, meaning they would be flavorless.) You keep losing your scythe all the time, so how do you ever do your duty? (Grim's scythe is constantly taken in several episodes, mostly by Billy or an antagonist who tries to wield its power. Although Grim uses it to take people's lives, the Flying Dutchman questions how his job can be done if he keeps getting it taken from him.) For someone who ends lives, you speak with an accent that no one would find spooky! (The Grim Reaper's job is to end the lives of those who are meant to die, even though he is rarely seen doing so on the show. The Flying Dutchman says this is not as scary when he does make a visit because he speaks with a Jamaican accent.) From your rhythm on the beat, it's obvious that you hate to Boogey! (The Flying Dutchman says Grim has no rhythm, thus making his raps sound bad with a beat. To boogie means dancing to a rhythm, which is used as a play on words with "Boogey", which is the nickname for Grim's lifelong bully and archenemy, the Boogeyman. Since Grim has hatred towards Boogey, he would not even like to boogie in the term of having good rhythm.) It ain't a surprise that I'll take home the booty from Jack Skellington in a hoodie! (The Flying Dutchman states that fighting Grim was an easy task, and he would take the booty—pirate slang for treasure—and become victorious in the battle. He says Grim bears a resemblance to Jack Skellington, the main character of ''The Nightmare Before Christmas who is also a tall skeletal figure, while wearing a hoodie because Grim's robe also has a hood to cover his head.)'' Grim Reaper: Oh, put a dining sock in that cursed foul mouth. ("Put a sock in it" is a phrase that is used to tell someone to shut up. Grim says this while mentioning the Flying Dutchman's dining sock, which is first shown in "Your Shoe's Untied" as an article of clothing he likes to wear on his tail, but it is revealed in "Shanghaied" that he can only eat if he wears it.) I'd tell you to eat my dust, but you got enough scurvy to make a shark's teeth fall out! (Grim thinks the Flying Dutchman should eat his dust, which is an expression that means one is left behind in someone's trail, but he says that based on how cursed and foul the Flying Dutchman's mouth is, he must also have scurvy, a common disease that pirates received from lack of dental hygiene and vitamins. This would cause their teeth to fall off, but Grim claims the Flying Dutchman has so much of it that even a shark, which has several rows containing hundreds of teeth, would be left toothless from that amount of scurvy.) You can grant wishes, maybe three, but you'll need nine for yourself to surpass me, (At the end of "Shanghaied", the Flying Dutchman compromises with SpongeBob and Patrick to give them wishes in exchange for his dining sock back. Although it appeared that the Flying Dutchman could grant several wishes, they settled on using three, but Grim says he should have triple that amount if he wishes to get on his level.) So avast ye to my rapping like Thornambular against this pig-tailed lassie! ("Avast ye" is a phrase used by pirates to get their attention. Grim says the Flying Dutchman should focus on him to learn how to rap well, and Grim compares his rhyming skills to Thornambular, a magical skull who made an appearance in "Wishbones" and only speaks in rhymes. Continuing from the previous line, Grim also mentions Thornambular because he granted nine wishes in total: one for each person who found him and wished for something. Grim disses the Flying Dutchman for his looks by bringing up his pigtails, which is a hairstyle used by girls to have a strand of hair tied on both sides of the head like the Flying Dutchman has. He also calls him a lassie, or a pirate's word for a girl.) You sucked more than Dracula did, only now you'll be scraped and licked! (In ''Billy & Mandy, Dracula is Grim's idol, and he is known for sucking the blood out of his victims. When he appeared in "Fear and Loathing in Endsville", he said he no longer sucks and just scrapes and licks. Here, Grim says the Flying Dutchman sucked in the sense of being terrible, and Grim will cause him to be scraped, or bruised, and licked, or punched.)'' Your Halloween spirit is unfit; I'll shiver your timbers when I spit sick like the stench of your ship! (The Flying Dutchman was angered in the ''SpongeBob SquarePants Halloween episode "Scaredy Pants" when SpongeBob dressed up as a ghost and pretended to be the Flying Dutchman to scare the town for making fun of him because he was easily frightened. On the other hand, Grim enjoyed Halloween in the Billy & Mandy episode "Billy & Mandy's Jacked-Up Halloween", even if Billy dressed up as him and borrowed his scythe. He calls the Flying Dutchman's spirit unfit, which can be seen as meaning his festivity and ghost form. "Shiver me timbers!" is another common pirate expression used for exclamation, and Grim says he would cause the Flying Dutchman's timbers to shiver from his sick rhymes. Grim claims they would be sicker than getting ill from smelling the Flying Dutchman's ship, which was mentioned to be untidy in "Shanghaied". In the same episode, after SpongeBob said Squidward wanted to complain to the Flying Dutchman about his ship being dirty, the Flying Dutchman said, "Insulting a man's ship be almost as worse as insulting a man's mother!")'' The mic felt my cold grip as I killed it, so raise a white flag in dismay! (It is said that if the Grim Reaper touches you, your being is killed instantly, so Grim says that grabbing the mic caused him to kill it, or perform excellently. As a result, he believes the Flying Dutchman should surrender by raising a white flag, which was also done if a pirate's victim gave in to their attacks.) You'll turn over in your grave, or should I say, a clothing shop window display! (To turn over in one's grave means that a deceased person becomes so upset by an event that it causes them to turn in their resting place out of feeling uncomfortable. Grim suggests the Flying Dutchman's body should do this after losing the match to him, but he realizes his "grave" is just a window display of a clothing store, which was shown in a magazine for the episode "Squidward, the Unfriendly Ghost".) Category:Blog posts